


I Have a Neck, You Have Fangs, Interesting...

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Marking, One Shot, Prompt from twitter, Spicy but not full smut, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: One night during dinner it seems Charmaine is particularly interested in Raihan's canines.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	I Have a Neck, You Have Fangs, Interesting...

"So, are they naturally sharp or did you sharpen them like that?"

"Huh?" Raihan asks, his spoon dropping into his curry dish.

"Your canines, are they naturally sharp, or did you sharpen them purposefully?"

"Oh, they're naturally sharp. Got it from my mom’s side."

"Oh interesting," Charmaine says as she turns her attention back to her own meal, though Raihan is still staring at his girlfriend.

"Why the sudden fixation?"

"Hm?"

"I'm just saying it's a weird topic to bring up while we're eating dinner, something on your mind?" His voice drops a bit lower at the end, almost a purr as Charmaine smirks.

"I was just thinking perhaps you could put those fangs of yours to good use is all," Charmaine practically purs back, Raihan already rising from his seat with a knowing smirk and making his way to Charmaine.

"Is that so? Not hungry Charmaine?"

"I'm hungry, just not for this," she batted her brown eyes up at him, Raihan chuckling lowly as he moved to scoop Charmaine up. 

"Bedroom?"

"Here's good," and thus Raihan placed Charmaine on the counter, humming happily as he peppered a few light kisses on her pale neck. Once he was rewarded with a low gasp he moved in further, adding some teeth to his kisses as Charmaine's gasps turned to small moans.

"Raihan~"

"Charmaine~" Raihan breathed out, marking her neck with enough hickies that the gossip Collins would have a field day once they saw. But he didn't care, he wanted all of Galar to know she was his, and he hers.

He moved back, proud of his handiwork. Her neck was nice and marked, Charmaine a panting mess, perfect perfect... "now then before we continue, I'm just gonna finish my food real quick."

"Oh, Ra-huh?"

"I'm still hungry Char, sorry~" She playfully swatted at him, Raihan laughing as he returned to his seat, Charmaine still sitting in the counter with her arms crossed. "I'll be fast I promise!"

"You better! You ruined the mood!"

"Don't seduce me when I'm not done eating then!" She huffed at this, although the glint in her brown eyes showed she wasn't truly mad, moving to finish her own meal so hunger wouldn't stop them a second time. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise~" Raihan said with a playful wink, and considering they got a noise complaint from the neighbors the next day he certainly succeeded in doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> Oho, sorry that Charmaine got cockblocked at the end here, I don't have the strength to post smut just yet (BIG YET) but one day Bean. One day! This is based on this tweet https://twitter.com/neopetcafe/status/1313312672805462016?s=19
> 
> Charmaine belongs to my lovely friend Bean, you can find her at https://twitter.com/cleeart2 Raimaine is a wonderful ship to write for and I only hope to make for quality content for these two eheheh~ 
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
